Isonade Ōtsutsuki
|image name= |unnamed character=No |english=Isonade Ōtsutsuki |other = |kanji= 大筒木磯撫で |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Isonade |species= Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 25 |height-part3 = |weight = |rank-part3 = |nature type= Water Release~Affinity, Wind Release, Yin Release, Ice Release |Kekkei Genkai = Byakugan, Ice Release |relationship= Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Yamabiko Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Itsumade Ōtsutsuki~Twin Sister, Shinotabe Ōtsutsuki~Sister |chunin age= |parents= |affiliations= |teams= |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= }} is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Background Isonade was the second of five children born to an Ōtsutsuki patriarch and his wife. She shares this role of second born in her family with her twin Itsumade, as her mother used Space–Time Ninjutsu to have them transported from her womb at the same time. Along with her sister, Isonade was groomed to replace their elder sister Shinatobe as a clan matriarch should something happen to her. Her cold and calculating nature made her easier to control than her hot-blooded twin, so her parents raised her to have a strong bond with her sister so she could control her. At the same time, Itsumade was raised to be protective of her, making them an effective duo. Personality Isonade is an intelligent but often cold individual. She only expresses concern for her clan and any tasks given to her by the clan. Unless something piques her curiosity, she will usually express no emotion. Like most members of her clan, she is extremely prideful, and looks down on most beings outside of her clan. She is also a curious soul: she rarely turns down learning opportunities. However, her pride make it difficult to ask anyone for tutelage, which she also such interactions awkward. Underneath her cold exterior, there are positive emotions present she chooses to hide. A prime example is her care for her twin: while she doesn't show it openly, she is as protective of Itsumade as she is of her. Like all of her siblings, Isonade was raised to obey her parents unconditionally, mostly out of fear. While she does feel a measure of loyalty towards her mother, she feels only terror around her father. The idea of getting on his bad side is enough to paralyze her. Appearance Abilities Byakugan Isonade possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. When activated, it grants her x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra accurately enough to target the chakra pathway system. Nature Transformation Isonade is a being with a Water Release Affinity. Unlike her twin, she specializes in distance attacks. After training under Toyotama, she learns to use Ice Release techniques, along with close-combat techniques to use when Itsumade is not around to defend her. Using Yin Release, she can connect her mental energy to that of others, allowing her to read the thoughts and emotions of others, as well as communicate telepathically. Though she can penetrate most minds, she relegates herself to reading emotions and surface level thoughts out of respect for privacy. She can also link her field of vision to others, allowing them to see through her eyes. She can also possess a person remotely, but only if her target consents or lacks the willpower to resist. New Era Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc Four years after her youngest sister Kumoihime runs away from home, Shinatobe is summoned by her mother and told that she, her sisters, and one of their cousins are going with her to retrieve Kumoihime. Isonade knows not to argue with her mother, but she is also curious as to why such a large number of Ōtsutsuki are heading out for such a trivial task. She then travels with her family to Earth and tracks down Kumoihime. When the group finds her location, and Isonade hangs back with her siblings while their cousin attacks the ninja around Kumoi. Some of the ninja manages to slip past their cousin and attack her directly, forcing Itsumade to defend her. Recognizing that they intentionally targeted her, she decides to test their abilities and fight with Itsumade. While her mother tries to take Kumoihime during the fight, she is shocked when a Celestial Dragon appears and inserts itself between Kumoihime and her mother. She is even further shocked when her sister refuses her mother's order to leave with them. Things get further out of hand when four more Dragons show up and attack them. Eventually, Kumoihime and the first Celestial Dragon that arrived calm everyone down. Isonade talks telepathically with her sisters, who all want to know how Kumoihime would defy her mother. When Kumoi and her mother work out an agreement, Isonade becomes upset by the thought of staying on Earth for an extended period, but decides it may help her answer questions coming to Earth has created. While the Chunin Exams are going on, Itsumade decides to leave the Valley of Clouds and Lightning and go pick on Kumoihime, who is in Konohagakure for the Exams. Isonade tries and fails to dissuade her, so she goes with her. When they find Kumoihime, they sneak into her hotel, but are caught by some of the contenders. Kumoi catches their disturbance and convinces the witnesses to keep their presence secret. Kumoi then surprises Isonade by breaking one of her horns off and threatening to beat them up. She relents when her sister orders her to stay in her room until morning. In the morning, Toyotama arrives and takes them back to the Land of Lightning, so Kumoi entrusts them to her. After Kumoihime reattaches her horn, Isonade asks Kumoi how she was able to get the other girls to obey her without force. She explains that humans reciprocate the emotions conveyed to them: she conveyed humility and respect, and they responded in kind. When returned to the Land of Lightning, she tests Kumoi's beliefs about empathy on Toyotama. Curious about her Ice Release, Isonade politely asks to be shown a technique so she can study it. She is impressed when Toyotama offers to teach it to her instead. Trivia